Just Friends
by NickJoeJonasscutie
Summary: Songfic on Miley Stewart and Guess who? Well you will have to reaad to find out! ahhahaaa! My first Songfic so be nice! Its to Just Friends by the fabulous Jonas Brothers, whom I love to refer to as JB! SO PLEASE R&R and check out my other story too!


Disclaimer: I own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Stewart, and the plot. (sigh) --I wish that was true. But sadly, I only own the plot.

Miley Stewart is Disney Channel's

Jonas Brothers is Disney's

Just Friends is Jonas Brothers

and the plot, is MIINE!!

So sadly, I dont own JB or MC/MS or JF

Okay this is my first songfic so go easy!! Its to Just friends by Jonas Brothers. Starring: Nick Jonas as himself. Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart. Emily Osment as Lily Truscott. Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken. Brenda Song as Zoey. Anna Maria Perez De Tangle as Ashley (haha I got that from the People Magazine Special edition on Miley Cyrus. Thats the actress' real name!) And Brandi Cyrus as Trudy ( I couldn't think of anyone else) Well there you go!! Enjoy!

I Nick Jonas, am in love with Miley Stewart. I go to Seaview High school with her. We have already tried a relationship once, but it ended on a disagreement, which was caused by our differences, including our totally different schedules. Shes Hannah Montana, but that's a secret. I know, only because we got to be so close.

**There she goes again**

**The girl I'm in love with**

**It's cool we're just friends**

**We walk the halls at school**

**We know it's casual**

**It's cool we're just…**

Right Now, Im standing by my locker. I have a Hollister Hoodie on, with black skinny's. My hood is pulled up, and My red baseball cap is pulled way down. To the average student, I would be some outsider. But anyone who knew me personally, knew who I was. I was pulling out my books as I glanced at the locker next to me. It was Trudy's. She was one of the quiet girls. Her locker had a mirrior. I glanced into it, and did a double take at what I saw. Miley was walking with Lily and she looked gorgeous. She had a Yellow shirt on that said, "Brunettes know best." She had a black skirt on, that was flowing as she walked. To bring it all together, she had her black flats on and her hair was straightened. I wanted to run up and kiss her so badly. But, were just friends. So all I can do is smile and try not to gawk.

**I don't want to lead you on**

**No**

**But the truth is I've grown fond**

**Yeah**

Honestly, I never wanted to break up. I still love her. Actually, I love her more and more everyday. Its weird. Were friends, just friends.

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love, just you and me**

**'til the end of time**

**'til I'm on her mind**

**It'll happen**

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I just keep on dreaming**

**But it's cool cause we're just friends**

I remember one time when we were making out in my room. She stopped to take a breath and then said, "When we get married, I want a white picket fence and a pretty rose garden." I smiled at her. Just then, Oliver came up to me.

Oliver: You still love her.

It was not a question. It was a statement. All I could do was shrug.

Oliver: Its so freaka-freaka obvious that you are meant to be. All you guys ever do is think about each other.

With that, he left me for class. Woah. Wait a second, she thinks about me?

**Small talk on IM**

**Just one word sentences**

**It's cool we're just friends**

**If I had my way**

**We'd talk and talk all day**

**Yeah**

After the break up, we said we would be friends. We talk on AIM all the time, but its usually like,

NickJsoffdaChain: Hey Miley. (that's all I ever could call her anymore, plain Miley)

SmileyMileyface: Hi Nick.

NickJsoffdaChain: wts

SmileyMileyface: n2m, you?

NickJsoffdaChain: jc

SmileyMileyface: So,

NickJsoffdaChain: So…

SmileyMileyface: umm gtg.

SmileyMileyface has signed off

I wish she would talk to me! I miss just being able to talk!

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love, just you and me**

**'til the end of time**

**'til I'm on her mind**

**It'll happen**

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I just keep on dreaming**

**But it's cool cause we're just friends**

As I was walking to class, I bumped into Zoey, my girlfriend. She smiled flirtatiously. I frowned.

Nick: Zoe, I cant do this.

Zoe: Do what Nick?? (I cringed)

Nick: I don't love you and I cant be with someone whom I have no feelings for. I frowned. "Im Sorry."

And with that I walked away. I sat down in class, and someone threw a note to me which read: Everyone knows its meant to be just wait it out. Love Lillz" I sighed. She was right. All of a sudden the teacher made pairing announcements. I was glad. As long as I get away from Ashley, the biggest airhead this school has seen. I waited for my name. "Nick and… Miley" I cringed. I walked over to where she was pointing. I weakly smiled at Miley.

Miley: Nicky, uh I mean Nick, I was wondering if we can talk again.

Nick: Sure Milez…Miley!

Miley: How bout you come over and watch a movie.

Nick: (I eyed her) okay if your ready…

Miley: Of course. I mean we're…

And then came the word.

_**Just Friends.**_

**Thinking about how**

**We're gonna say our vows**

**It's cool we're just friends**

**She walks down the aisle**

**I see all my friends smile**

**Cause now we're more than friends**

I slowly drifted into dreaming about our wedding. How gorgeous Miley would look. I even imagined our last dance. We would listen to a song that became reality. It was called, "Just Friends."

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love, just you and me**

**'til the end of time**

**'til I'm on her mind**

**It'll happen**

**We've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I'll just keep on dreaming**

**Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends**

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**When we used to be (When we used to be)**

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La (Just friends)**

**La, La, La, La, La**

**When we used to be just friends**

I came back to reality. And Smiled. Because I knew if I got the one girl sitting next me to be mine again, my fairytale, would come true. But until then, I guess I'll have to settle for (frowning) Just Friends.

NILLYNESSISSILLYNESSNILLYNESSISSILLYNESSNILLYNESSISSILLYNESS

Ok. one more thing. I think its disgusting that some people are doing Jick or Nicjo or Jevin or Nevin jdfdksjdjfs;fsajd;fj Two Jonas Brothers? Eww! And People who do Liley! Gross! Last time I checked they were not lesbian/gay. But w/e its a free country so you can write what ever you want. I just wanted to rant on how disgusting I think it is. But w/e

Im going to sleep! But I hope you liked! And also, please R&R on my other story, You and Me together!! I need reviews to motivate me so plz and thx!


End file.
